minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Cthulhu
Note:This is fiction. I added Hazardguy's popular pasta star,"shadow of unknown". Hope he doesn't get angry. 12 years since minecraft came out, Shadow of unknown Haunted the lucky games server. Admins were in danger. People lived in fear. All of the people on Earth know they won't ring the death bell if they don't go to lucky games server. But, The shadow of unknown has his own hellhound. His loyal servant. It was scary and psychotic. Bloody and gory. Slimed and has tentacles. No one knew about this servant The shadow of Unknown has. He locks the beast in a cage. He releases him if he need to. One boy encountered the beast, and got killed in the night. He had large tentacle marks all over his body and blood flowed out of his mouth. Everyone has rumors that it can hack into any servers and even single player worlds, and mostly, people referred the pyschotic beast.......... Cthulhu:Day 1 I was playing Minecraft PC with my friends, Mike and Theodore. We had a really cool house made out of wood planks. There was a secret passage, traps and testing chambers. We were testing some shulkers that we found on the End. Suddenly, a random code spammed our chat:112291820192229Code_C10110.20{VirusFound.Javafile.corrputed}. We got totally freaked out a virus infected our game. Then our lights in real life flickered. And a voice said,"I will kill you". Then our room went back to normal. Nearby rivers, the guardians keep spawning. But the guardians were not normal. They had a very bloody texture and a strange sound. We never went newr the water ever again. Day 2 You wouldn't believe how crazy is today. Theodore found something that looked like a netherack but with blue color. Mike and I couldn't believe our eyes. We took it to our testing chambers so we could investigate it. The first test was if the block was a chunk error or something. Mike touched it if anything happened. Nothing, so we listed it FALSE. The second test is if the block was breakable. I touched-hold it, and it appeared cracks, so we listed it TRUE. Now, the last test was if the block did something if we break it. Theodore took out a diamond pick axe and crushed it. Suddenly, java.error messages spammed our chat like the first day. Water pored out. Not any water, but swamp water. Our house isn't near the swamp or something, so it was pretty weird. Suddenly, our brightness settings somehow turned off. Everywhere was pitch black. Mike screamed, and so Theodore, then me. Suddenly, I heard a faint low voice. I wasn't sure what it said, but I got goosebumps all over my body. Theodore screamed and screamed, and Mike just stood still, paralyzed. When our brightness turned on again, the waters had dissappeared. The madness ended. But somehow, there was a little note waiting for me. I picked it up, and they spelled "SHADOW'S HOUND". Category:Short Pastas Category:Shadow of unknown Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entities